


By Gods, It's You. (After All This Time)

by duhkotah_writes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Characters' Ages Adjusted, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jaime is still older but they're both in their 20's, Loss of Virginity, Meet-Cute, Mya Likes to Cuss it's Canon, Rare Pairings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Update as Needed, The Author Likes to Drop the F-Bomb, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhkotah_writes/pseuds/duhkotah_writes
Summary: In Westeros almost everyone is born with a soulmark."The Soulmark is rarely visible to others during childhood, usually developing through puberty and adolescence to be fully visible by the individual's eighteenth nameday. To anyone besides the owner of the mark and the individual's soulmate, the mark will appear as random curves and lines, only the owner of the mark and their soulmate will be able to decipher the image. Marks may appear anywhere on the body but those marked on their left ring finger have incredibly strong connections to their soulmate, some even to the extent of feeling their soulmate's emotions before they even meet."
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 120





	1. Strong Bonds and Broken Hearts

When Sansa Stark, the daughter of Winterfell came into the world, the Sept bells rang for twenty-four hours straight to celebrate the occassion of their Prime Minister's firstborn daughter. Sansa was the perfect baby until just before her third nameday. For almost two years Sansa was all but inconsolable, she cried her little heart out day and night and poor Eddard and Catelyn Stark were at their wit's end.

The first few days after their second daughter Arya was born were lovely, but on the morning of the fourth day Sansa was beyond herself with what seemed like grief. She clung to Cat like she never had before. Since Sansa could walk she was very independent and head-strong. Like a lightswitch had been flipped Sansa's personality changed overnight. No longer was she the bright, happy go-lucky daughter of Winterfell. On the best days she was withdrawn, on the worst days she would scream, cry, and rage at every little thing. Ned and Cat couldn't make heads or tails of it, and they had their eldest Robb and newborn daughter to deal with as well.

Thank the Gods for Old Nan and Ned's younger sister Lyanna, and her boy Jon. Lyanna and Jon tended to spend time with Robb, and while Old Nan took care of Arya, Ned and Cat did their best to dull Sansa's moods. The poor girl would cry herself hoarse some days. It broke Ned and Cat's hearts to see her suffer so much and have no idea why or how to help her.

As Sansa's fifth nameday approached she settled down considerably, she even seemed apologetic for her behavior, like Sansa knew she had been unruly and contemptuous and wanted to make up for it, even though Cat and Ned were sure she didn't know what she had been doing when she was just a toddler. As the years continued to march on Sansa doted on her younger sister, and her little brothers that eventually came along, Bran and Rickon.

Near Sansa's eleventh nameday Cat notices faint marks Sansa's left ring finger as they're setting the table for supper that evening. Cat grabs Sansa's hand over the table to inspect it after she sets down a plate.

"Seven's Sake, love, are you still drawing on yourself?" Cat asks rhetorically, licking her thumb and rubbing over the mark. It doesn't budge. Cat rubs harder and Sansa grimaces. "Gods be good," Cat mutters before scrambling from the dining room in search of Sansa's father.

Sansa feels herself blushing, she knew she should have said something but she didn't know how. Once she learned about soulmarks and why nobody could see the picture plain as day on her left ring finger, some things started to make more sense. Why she was so troublesome as a small child, why she was so protective and loving towards her younger siblings as she got older, her unflinching care for the less fortunate. These are shared feelings with her soulmate, and only Sansa knew the truth of it.

Sansa's soulmark, to her, is very obviously a golden lion overlapping a light grey direwolf in a howl, to everyone else it looks like pen smudges; if they can see it at all. Sansa doesn't know who or where her soulmate is but she realizes they haven't had an easy life, and by her best guess they're a few years older than she is. Large age differences between soulmates isn't unheard of, but also not typical. Sansa doesn't know how her parents will feel about that. She doesn't plan on bringing it up anytime soon.

Ned and Cat come back into the dining room as Sansa nervously picks at her nails. Ned gives Sansa a tentative smile and reaches for her hand. Sansa puts her hand in her father's and meet his eyes.

Ned looks down and soothes his thumb over her soulmark before looking back up at his daughter. "So, this is it, aye?" Ned asks.

Sansa nods, "Yes, Papa," she says quietly.

"Hmm," Ned starts, soothing his thumb over her mark again, "What does it look like?"

"It's a lions head, overlapping a howling direwolf," she says.

Ned smiles and releases her hand, "It sounds lovely, darling," he says simply, looking back at Sansa's mother.

"What are Mama's and yours like? I've never asked," Sansa blurts.

Ned chuckles and looks back at his daughter, "Mine is a direwolf on his back, smiling as a silver trout crests over him, and it's on my chest over my heart."

"I like that," Sansa starts, "Is yours the same, Mama?"

Cat smiles, "No, sweetling, but similar. Mine is over my heart as well, but my mark is the reflection of a direwolf looking in the river while a silver trout swims in the water below it."

"That's neat, they're the same but different. I wonder what my soulmate's mark will look like," she muses aloud.

Ned and Cat smile softly at their eldest daughter, "You'll find out when you meet them, when the time is right," Cat starts, "I know you were quite young, but do you remember ever feeling things that weren't always your own feelings?"

Sansa gives a little nod, "I remember feeling really sad and scared, angry sometimes. I remember not knowing why, but wishing I could make it better somehow. I'm kind of worried though, if I've been able to feel my soulmate my whole life how do I know what parts of me are actually me and what parts come from them?"

Ned puts his arm around her shoulders, "That's the thing, darling, the best parts of you are the best parts of them as well. Soulmates are kindred spirits, twin flames, parts of them will always belong to you, as parts of you belong to them."

Sansa smiles, feeling reassured, "So, my soulmate loves their family and animals and old romance stories like I do?"

Ned gives her a squeeze, "I'm sure of it, love, now let's get this table set so we can all have a nice supper together, aye?"

Sansa nods, smiling up at her father, "Yes, Papa," she says, helping Ned finish setting the table.

*********

When Jaime Lannister is seven years old, his soulmark finally appears. After learning about soulmarks from his mother Joanna as a young boy, he asked her why he couldn't see his. His mother smiled softly at him and said his soulmate may not have been born yet, or he may not have one. She delivered the blow as delicately as possible but the prospect terrified Jaime, even as a little boy.

Jaime prayed to The Seven and The Old Gods for a soulmate every night after that. He couldn't imagine living unbound, being a lone soul in the world. His prayers are answered when he wakes up for his first day of second grade. Jaime's mother wakes him softly, like she always does, and he stretches his arms above his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes when he sees it. Clear as day on his left ring finger, he can see the image of a golden lion and a light grey direwolf loping through trees side by side.

He sits upright in bed with a gasp, "Mama! Mama, it's here, I have a soulmate! I can see the mark!"

Joanna Lannister walks into her son's room with a soft smile to sit next to him on his bed, "That's wonderful, Jaime, I'm so happy for you. I knew the Gods couldn't deny my golden boy a soulmate," she says, smoothing down her first born son's golden locks. "What do you see, sweet boy?"

"I see a lion and a direwolf running through the forrest together. It's right here," he says, pointing at his left ring finger. "What do you think it means?"

Joanna smiles at him and runs her fingers through his hair again, "I think it means your soulmate is strong and loyal. Someone who will fight your battles, not for you but with you, no matter what. I don't know when you're going to meet them, but when you do, you'll know in your heart," she presses a kiss to his golden locks, "Now let's get you ready for school, we don't want to be late for the first day."

Jaime nods and gets out of bed as his mother leaves the room, getting dressed quickly before going to comb his hair and brush his teeth. Jaime laughs at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, grinning like a fool, he feels incredible. Today is the best day of his life.

Jaime floats through his days on cloud nine after getting his soulmark. He smiles and laughs throughout every recess with his twin Cersei and their best friend Addam Marbrand, excels at horseback and fencing lessons in his home of Casterly Rock, and soaks up his mother's love and attention.

From the day he gets his soulmark until three months after his tenth nameday, Jaime's life is perfect, when everything comes crashing down in one fell swoop. The first week of August before Jaime starts fifth grade, his mother Joanna and twin Cersei; Addam's own soulmate, are killed in a car accident while on their way back to Casterly Rock from visiting Aunt Genna in The Riverlands.

Jaime is so terrified when his father sits he and Tyrion down to relay the news, the great lion's eyes glassy and red-rimmed, he bursts into tears as soon as the words he dreaded leave his father's lips.

"I'm sorry, boys. Jaime, Tyrion, I don't know how to tell you this, because I can hardly understand it myself, but Cersei and your mother won't be coming home to us. There was an accident, they're-" Tywin cuts himself off, blinking slowly and holding his fist to his lips like he might be sick, "They're gone, they didn't make it," he chokes the last words out, clamping his hand over his mouth and clenching his eyes shut. His shoulders shake with silent sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks against his will.

Jaime can't breathe around his bawling. At this point he's not really even sad as much as he is horrified. _How? How could this happen?_ Jaime doesn't know. Tywin crying in front of them is probably what scares Jaime the most. In a state of shock, still crying, Jaime stands from the couch and picks Tyrion up, rubbing his hand over his back as he wails in Jaime's arms. Jaime walks over to his father's side, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder, "Father?" he asks, voice watery.

Tywin finally releases a choked sob and wraps his boys in his arms, letting them cry on his shoulders as he strokes their hair. Tywin has never been an affectionate man but, Gods, he doesn't know what else to do. His soulmate is gone, his angelic Joanna, and their only daughter Cersei. Joanna's minature, taken so young. Tywin doesn't know how he'll be able to look at his boys without seeing Joanna.

The days following and at the funeral, Jaime is beyond himself with such grief he can hardly grasp at his age. He has to be dragged from the Sept kicking and screaming when it's time for his mother and twin to be laid to rest, while Tyrion wails in Aunt Genna's arms, and the Lannister patriarch lets silent tears roll down his cheeks. Jaime doesn't know how his father has any tears left. Jaime doesn't have any left, he's just angry.

 _WHY?!_ he screams in his head, sneering at the tall golden statues of The Seven during the service, silently demanding answers. _Why would you do this? What is wrong with you? They were beautiful and innocent and good, and now I will never see them again. Why should you get to just_ take them away _?_

Jaime lost his mirror image and his biggest cheerleader in one day. Jaime thinks the only people that could be hurting the way he is are his father and Addam. His mother's and sister's individual soulmates, left in the world to fend for themselves, adrift in the sea of the universe without their twin flames. Jaime never would have described his father as _warm_ but after his mother's death Tywin Lannister became pure ice. Deathly cold and all hard edges.

Luckily Addam was young with loving parents, they accompany him to support groups for those who have lost their soulmate in tragic and unforseen ways. Years later Addam will tell Jaime that after Cersei died his soulmark faded but never went away, and how he hopes it means their souls will be reunited in the afterlife, in the light of The Seven. That will take place in Addam and Jaime's shared apartment, during their time at King's Landing University, and Jaime will freely admit he had a good long cry in his room after that particular confession.

Jaime was miserable for almost two years after he lost his mother and twin sister, feeling his own grief double back at him from his soulmate feeling it as well. He didn't notice it at first, he was so focused on his own feelings, but the more time he spent with his grief the better he could distinguish it from the second hand grief his soulmate was feeling bouncing back at him. Jaime makes the decision to move on as best as he can. He doesn't want to put his soulmate through what he's going through, regardless of how indirect it is.

A few weeks after his twelveth nameday Jaime asks Aunt Genna to make him an appointment with somebody to talk to, he tells her he doesn't want to feel like he does anymore. Aunt Genna smiles softly at him, "Of course, Jaime," she says, reaching out to stroke her fingers through his hair, like his mother used to. Jaime jerks away, he tries to ignore the flash of hurt in his aunt's green eyes, he nods slightly, "Thank you," he mumbles, leaning up to kiss her cheek before walking away.

Jaime starts seeing a counselor to work through his grief, as well as better understand the implications of his soulmark. It's confirmed for Jaime that he can feel his soulmate's emotions and they can feel his, and seeing as how his soulmate wasn't born until he was seven they've likely been able to feel him their whole life. Jaime isn't entirely sure what to do with that information, but he vows to himself to make his soulmate as happy as he can. Directly or indirectly, they're too young to feel what he's been feeling.

Seeing a conselor makes a world of difference for Jaime, he realizes over time he wants to make people happy more than anything. He starts with his little brother. Jaime was already four going on five when Tyrion was born and he remembers being happy and sad at the same time. He was happy to have a younger brother to teach things to but sad that he would no longer be his mother's only boy. Cersei would always say that Tyrion messed everything up, Mother already had a perfect boy and girl, and him coming along ruined it for everyone.

Cersei seemed to hate Tyrion on principle from the moment he was born, it didn't help when the family learned that he was different. Jaime didn't care, but Cersei did, she called Tyrion a monster when he was perfect, just little. Jaime didn't understand why Cersei disliked Tyrion so much, but she was his twin and first best friend, so he picked Cers.

Without Cersei and his mother around, and having no idea who or where his soulmate was, Jaime feels totally alone. While Jaime is wallowing in his own misery he can't imagine Tyrion is doing any better. He has Aunt Genna to care for and dote on him, but Tywin completely withdrew from his survivng children, and Jaime can hardly look at Tyrion without feeling guilty for basically ignoring him up until this point.

Jaime eventually takes it upon himself to care for Tyrion, under the watchful eye of their Aunt Genna. Their father's only sister had been living back at Casterly since the day before their mother and Cersei's funeral. Jaime discovers his baby brother is very bright the more time he sepends with him, Tyrion is only seven and he can already read better than Jaime can. Although Jaime has always had trouble with reading.

When Jaime was in grade school learning to read, or trying to, his teachers would get frustrated with him which only made the letters swimming around the page worse. In the end Tywin had to teach Jaime to read himself, he was very patient which helped Jaime remain calm, and he would glow with pride when he finally got it and his father would nod and say, 'Very good, son.' Neither Jaime or Tyrion got such praise for a long time after their mother passed, Tywin could hardly look at his surviving family, spending his long days and nights alone in his study.

Spending time with Tyrion makes Jaime happy, he loves his baby brother, toddling around on his little legs and wanting to play knights and dragons, the way Tyrion lights up when he and Genna pick him up from school. Jaime realizes over time Tyrion had always admired his big brother from afar, and that makes him feel immeasurable guilt over all the wasted years. Jaime tries to make it up to him however he can.

Jaime dedicates his every free minute to Tyrion, and by the time he hits high school Genna decides she can move back to The Riverlands full time. Jaime has proven himself a dedicated care-taker, and Tywin was starting to come back to his old self. It doesn't hurt they have a full staff of employees that can do whatever Jaime is unable to do around the house.

During high school Jaime participates in various activities, continuing his fencing and horseback as well as taking up archery. He makes new friends, unfortunately he doesn't find his soulmate but he tries not to dwell on it. He learns to drive, and feels the constant throb of grief in his chest subside to a dull ache.

He still misses his mother and sister, obviously, but he sees his counselor once a week to stay on track with his recovery. Jaime has slip-ups like anybody else but he makes healing a priority, he needs to be there for Tyrion, and he wants to be a whole person when he finally does meet his soulmate.

Jaime is certain he can feel his soulmate's encouragement when he does have a bad day, and it makes it easier to get through. He's grateful for them, whoever they are.

*********

When Sansa starts grade school and starts learning how to read, she notices sometimes the letters and words on the page switch places. It doesn't happen all the time, and usually she can blink a few times and it goes away. She doesn't know why it happens but she doesn't want to trouble her parents more than she already has. Sansa doesn't fully understand her own behavior when she was little, she just remembers being sad and afraid all the time and she didn't know how to deal with it or why she felt that way. Sometimes she was more angry than anything and those were the really bad days.

Due to the way she behaved the last couple years and her late summer nameday, Sansa doesn't start school until she is six, but when she has her fifth nameday she feels happier than she has in a long time. Her parents give her a kitten, a beautiful grey and white persian that she names Luna. She can still feel how lonely and sad her soulmate feels sometimes, but it's easier to deal with, they're getting better and she's happy for them. She hopes her soulmate can feel that.

Even though she doesn't know who or where her soulmate is, she doesn't want them to feel so bad all the time like they used to. Sansa feels that occassional pang of sadness, anger, or lonliness and she tries to think good things for them. 

_"You're gonna be okay. You're not alone. I'm sorry you feel this way, you deserve to always be happy. I want to make you happy. You're brave and good and strong, I know it."_

Sansa could always feel the bad feelings start to go away and it makes her really happy, knowing she can help in some way. By the time Sansa makes it to junior high she feels so much more mature than her classmates, she figures her soulmate is the main reason for that as well. Sansa has no way to know for sure until they meet, but she guesses her soulmate is at least five years older than her. Sansa is twelve on the day she starts sixth grade, which means her soulmate is starting their junior year in high school, or possibly their senior year. Maybe they're even starting their first year of university.

Sansa feels her soulmate's stress more often these days, and notices the more stressed out her soulmate is the harder it is to read. Sansa does some research and deduces her soulmate most likely has dyslexia. She breifly wonders if they even know, dyslexia often goes undiagnosed in children. When Sansa feels her soulmate slide from stressed to aggravated, she closes her eyes, takes a few deep breaths, and thinks calming thoughts.

_"Just relax, sweetling. You've gotten so much better over the last few years, don't let this get you down. Believe in yourself, like I do, I know you can do anything."_

Sansa is a little embarrassed she started calling her soulmate 'sweetling' in her head, but she doesn't know their name. She knows they can't hear exactly what she's thinking anyway, just feel the emotion behind the words.

Despite her occassional reading difficulties Sansa excells through junior high. During the school years she plays volleyball, runs track, and takes AP classes, while over the summers she starts working as a nanny for parents around her neighborhood. Sansa also participates in various horseback competitions throughout the year, but mostly over the summers.

Sansa's high school years are pretty much smooth sailing, the only major incident from her soulmate being one night near the start of her freshman year. That night after dinner Sansa is hit with an abrupt wave of melancholy, she excuses herself to her bedroom and bawls her eyes out while she feels her soulmate's heart break. She doesn't know what made them so sad after so long but when she is finally done crying it feels cathartic. Like it was something her soulmate hadn't fully worked through until this point, it feels okay in the end.

Sansa continues to run track and play volleyball through high school, and in addition to doing horse shows and riding competitions she joins the 4H Club. Sansa also participates in student government, even securing the position of class President during her senior year.

During her first years in high school Sansa can't decide if she wants to be a veterinarian or a teacher, until her baby Luna is diagnosed with cancer and has to be put down during her sophomore year. Sansa realizes she doesn't have the stomach to be a vet when she's with Luna in her final moments. She knows they do important work but saying goodbye to Luna and crying into her fur while she went to sleep was the hardest thing Sansa has ever had to do.

Sansa is certain her soulmate could feel her grief, from the time she was in the room with Luna until she's back home crying in her bed it feels like her soulmate is there trying to comfort her. It doesn't even make sense but Sansa swears she can feel the ghost of her soulmate's arms around her as she cries herself to sleep that evening.

When the time comes for Sansa to apply to university she decides to go south for school. She's scared to leave her family but she knows in her heart her soulmate doesn't live in the North. Golden lions live in the heat and the sun, not the cold winds of The North like the direwolves of her blood. At the end of her junior year Sansa applies for early enrollment at King's Landing University, and is accepted into the dual credit program for her senior year.

By the time Sansa graduates from high school she already has two semesters worth of general education requirements for her eventual degree under her belt. Sansa also has the option to move into the dorms of KLU early, but Sansa wants to be home for Arya's nameday. The deadline for move-ins is two days before Sansa's own nameday, so she has a joint nameday and going away party the weekend before, and boards a flight south the following Monday.

Saying goodbye to her family at the airport is hard, her mother cries and her father tries to pretend like he isn't, but they all know she won't be gone forever. The plane ride is long and boring but she can feel her soulmate tugging at their bond, and knows she's making the right choice. Sansa isn't sure how but she knows, her soulmate is in King's Landing. The chances are slim but mayhaps they'll even be at the university.

That particular thought sends a little jolt of excitement up Sansa's spine, and she honestly can't tell if came from her or her soulmate. Sansa spends the rest of flight drumming her fingers against her thigh and looking out the window, anxiously waiting to land.

Since Sansa took University placement classes and received dual credit for both semesters of her senior year, she's already halfway through her general education prerequisites for her degree. Sansa decided she wanted to be a teacher after she lost Luna, so she double majors in Education and Childhood Development. Sansa loves having younger siblings, and little kids in general, that's why she started working summers as a nanny when she was only thirteen. Thanks to her soulmate she was always a mature and responsible person.

For Sansa's first two semesters of actual attendance she was able to take mostly extra curriculars, some that would count towards her degree and some she was always interested in. Her first year she takes Intro to Studio Art, Intro to Photography, Health & Nutrition, and Intro to Fashion Design. Sansa was extremely grateful for her light classload during her first year, her senior year in high school might have been more difficult than most of her peers, but it was for the best. She has time to settle into university life and make friends, like Margaery Tyrell from her fashion design class.

Sansa likes her roommate, Mya stone, too. One of the first things Mya had said to her was the she doesn't have a soulmark, _"At least not anywhere that I can see,"_ she had quipped. Sansa was shocked to say the least, she had no idea what to say. Sansa had never met an unbound person before. Sansa doesn't know what her face had looked like but Mya grimaced and said, "Gods, stop making that face. I'm unbound, not dying. Plenty of people are unbound and they find... somebody. People, friends. You know."

Sansa shook her head at herself, embarrassed. _Gods, that was rude,_ she thought to herself. "Of course, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I've just never seen- met someone... who was- Gods, I'm just making it worse. I'm sorry, we won't talk about it. Don't have to talk about it and make it a thing. It isn't a thing," Sansa rambled.

Mya just laughed, put her hands on Sansa's shoulders and said, "It's fine, I swear. We're good. Friends, yeah?"

Sansa sighed, "Yeah, friends."

Sansa and Mya quickly become best friends. Their personalities seem to balance each other out, they're polar opposites in a lot of ways, but they're two peas in a pod by the fourth week of classes. Sansa even shares with Mya that she's never kissed anyone.

"Really?" Mya asks.

Sansa just blushes and nods.

"Why not? I know you have a soulmate and everything, but like, kids experiment, you know?" Mya says.

Sansa rolls her eyes, "I know, but from a young age I've only ever wanted to kiss my soulmate. There have been a few boys, and a girl, along the way that I thought were nice looking and I wondered what it might be like to kiss them. I've just been able to feel my soulmate for so long I knew it wouldn't be the same," she explains.

Mya smirks, "I guess that's pretty cute," she says.

Sansa blushes again, "I guess, it's just how I've always felt," she responds truthfully.

Sansa's midterms were easy aces so she was able to go home to Winterfell for winter and spring break, but she decides to stay south through the summer. Ned and Cat agree to co-sign a lease on an apartment she and Mya will share once the school year ends. It was wonderful being able to spend her breaks with her family, but she was determined to find her soulmate, and she wasn't going to find them spending her summers in The North.

On top of all that she made a great new friend and landed an actual job. Mya had started working at a coffee shop in downtown King's Landing before the term ended and recommended Sansa as well. Only a month after the school year had ended and she started working did she feel it, a certain tugging in her chest, and she looked up in time to lock eyes with the most gorgeous human being she had ever seen.

He's all golden skin and hair, with sparkling emerald green eyes like she'd never seen before, he's tall and lean muscled, and he looks just as shocked to see her as she is him. He approaches the counter in slack-jawed shock, and Sansa can't look away. Her _fucking soulmate_ just walked through the door like it was no big deal.

He's dressed in a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with tan khakis and a messenger bag slung across his chest. He absentmindedly adjusts the strap with his left hand, and there it is.

Sansa's heart skips a beat. Right there, right _fucking_ there, on his left ring finger Sansa can see a lion and direwolf, identical to the ones on her own left ring finger, loping through trees side by side. Sansa can't even think.

"I'm- I... You're my-"

"Soulmate," he breathes.

Sansa expels a stuttering breath, "Soulmate. It's you, after all this time. Gods, I can't believe this is happening. My name is-"

"Sansa," he finishes for her. She's shocked he knows her name, when he points at her nametag with a breathless chuckle and she remembers she's at work.

"I'm Jaime, Jaime Lannister," he says.

His voice is like molten honey, pouring over her head and soothing any ache she's ever had.

"Jaime," she repeats dreamily, batting her eyelashes at him. The name Lannister registers in a distant part of her brain but she's lost in his bright emerald eyes.

Mya gives her a hard nudge, making Sansa jump out of her skin and snap her head towards her best friend.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your break after you take Mr. Lannister's order, 'kay?" Mya says with her eyebrows raised. It's not a suggestion.

"Right," Sansa squeaks, "What would you like, Jaime?" Sansa already loves saying his name, it melts on her tongue like ice cream on a summer day.

Jaime gives her a beaming smile, "Just a large americano, black. Please and thank you. Sansa," he says, tacking her name on the end like he just wanted to feel it on his lips again. Sansa rings him up and give's him his total, he gives her a ten, saying, "Keep the change."

Sansa nods dumbly. Mya takes over, bumping her away from the register and making change before she dumps it in the tip jar on the counter. "We'll get that right out for you," Mya says, pulling Sansa into the back. Sansa feels like she's going to pass out, she finally met her soulamte.

Mya grabs Sansa by the shoulders and starts shaking her excitedly, "Bitch, that tall drink of man out there is your soulmate! Jaime _fucking_ Lannister, eldest child to like, the richest man in Westeros?! How fucking lucky are you!"

Sansa can only laugh breathlessly, she feels like she could cry.

Mya reaches around Sansa's waist to untie her apron, pulling it over her head, "I'm calling it, you're off the hook for today. I'll make his coffee and bring you a chai while _you_ go talk to him," she says, primping Sansa to her approval before ushering her back out.

Sansa approaches Jaime's table by the front windows and he stands immediately, "Hi," he breathes.

"Hi," Sansa echoes, not entirely sure what to do with this moment now that it's in her grasp. Jaime takes a tentative step forward, reaching for her, and Sansa throws herself into his arms without hesitation. She hears him release a shaky breath and he squeezes her tight, burying his face in her hair.

Sansa chokes down a sob, "I can't believe this is finally happening, while I'm at work of all places," she mutters around a giggle.

Jaime laughs breathlessly, much in the same state of shock that she is. Sansa feels him shaking and realizes she is too, all the adrenaline coursing through her veins. With reluctance on both parts they seperate to sit down, keeping hold of each other's hand. They study each other silently, beaming smiles reflecting back at one another.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Jaime breathes, his eyes darting over her face, down to her left ring finger and back.

"So beautiful," Sansa mutters, "I mean, you are. So beautiful. Handsome. Whatever you wanna call it."

Jaime chuckles, "I'll take beautiful." Mya comes by with their drinks and they both thank her without breaking eye contact. Jaime glances at his watch after tking a sip of his coffe and groans, "Fuck, the universe has the worst timing, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late for my first client. I literally hate to do thisbut I have to go," Jaime says, pulling out his phone. "Here, put your number in and I'll call you when I'm done. Sansa puts her information in his phone quickly and hands it back.

Jaime chuckles as he reads what she put down, "Sansa Stark; Soulmate. Like I could forget," he says, throwing her a wink before standing and opening his arms to her. Sansa steps into his embrace easily and they both sigh with bliss once their arms are around each other again.

"Gods, this feels good. I didn't know it would be like this," Sansa mumbles into the crook of his neck, letting her eyes slip closed as she feels his heart beating in time with her own.

"Mmm, I didn't either, and I can't even properly enjoy it after waiting almost 20 years," Jaime mutters, squeezing her tighter before reluctantly letting her go. Jaime cups her cheeks with both hands, smiling at her softly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he says, before leaning in to press his lips against her forehead.

That alone sends a jolt of electricity through Sansa that turns her brain to mush. It takes all the strength and will power in her body not to collapse as he walks away. Jaime gets to the door and turns back to wave goodbye. Sansa feels herself beaming as she waves back, watching him stride away.

Mya comes to stand next to her, "Damn it, where's he going?" she asks.

Sansa sighs, "Work, I guess. He said he had to meet a client."

"Well shit, I guess it's back to the grind for you too, then," Mya quips, tossing Sansa her apron.

Sansa laughs and puts it back on, she will gladly serve customers their coffee and overpriced pasteries.

She just met her fucking soulmate.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finding one another, Jaime and Sansa get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the response on the first chapter! I've had this story knocking around my head for awhile and what better time than quarantine to release it into the world?

Jaime can't believe his luck, he had been able to feel his soulmate closer than ever for the last several months and today the universe practically dropped her in his lap. Jaime had been on his way to the office when he felt himself drawn towards the coffee shop. He's driven past it almost everyday but he's never had the urge to go inside, until today. He walks in to find the most beautiful young woman he's ever seen.

The moment they lock eyes, he knows it's her, like being doused in ice cold water it's a shock to his system. There she is, after practically a lifetime of waiting. Her big blue eyes round with shock, pillowy pink lips parted and letting out little breaths, a slight flush to her otherwise alabaster skin, and long, thick copper locks in a braid over her shoulder. His soulmate is as beautiful as the day is long.

Her left hand clutches to her chest in surprise when he reads her name tag out loud, and there's her mark. As clear as the sun in the sky, on her slender left ring finger her can see a golden lion's head and a light grey, howling direwolf overlapping each other. Sansa and her coworker go in the back after he orders a cup of coffee he has little intention of actually drinking, and he picks a table by the front windows to wait for her to come back.

He doesn't have to wait long and he stands to greet her. Before he has time to think about what else to say she's in his arms, shaking like a leaf. Jaime realizes he is too, he takes and expels a stuttering breath and squeezes her tighter. Burying his face in her hair he's pleased to find she smells like sweet lemon and crisp summer air.

Too soon after finally meeting her, Jaime has to leave. He gets her full name and phone number, promising to call her and be back as soon as he can. Without thinking he cups her cheeks and presses his lips to her forehead. For a split second he worries that was too forward, but he's rewarded with a zing of electricty racing up his spine. When he reaches the door and turns to wave goodbye, he almost flat out tells Sansa he loves her. Instead he smiles widely before turning and striding away, the sooner he gets to the office the sooner he can leave.

Jaime loves his job and his clients, but he's ashamed to admit they're the last things on his mind after finally meeting his soulmate. While Jaime was in university he followed his heart and studied to become a therapist, specializing in family and grief counselling. While getting his master's in psychology he interned at and later joined his mentor's practice. Davos Seaworth looks like a surly old man but he is one of the kindest and most genuine people Jaime has ever met.

Davos has been married to his own soulmate, Marya, for going on fourty years and they have seven strapping boys to show for it, most of them men grown now. After moving to King's Landing permanently Davos became a sort of surrogate father figure for Jaime, and he knows Davos will be happy for him when he tells him he finally met his soulmate.

Jaime bursts into Davos' office like a bull in a china shop, shouting, "Davos! You're never gonna believe it, I finally found her!"

Davos looks up from his paperwork to see Jaime standing in the doorway of his office, panting like a dog and looking slightly disheveled like he ran all the way here. "Who, son?" Davos asks, taking off his reading glasses to get a good look at Jaime.

"My soulmate! Not three blocks from here in a coffee shop, I finally found her. Her name is Sansa Stark and she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he says, all in one breath.

Davos smiles, "My, my. That is exciting. Congratualtions, Jaime, what is she like?"

Jaime sighs, "Amazing. I didn't get to talk to her long otherwise I'd be late for my first appointment, who should be here literally any second. Luckily, I have a couple hours between appointments today so I can go back and take her to lunch," Jaime says, just as Shireen calls from the lobby, "Jaime, your eleven o'clock is here."

"That's my cue," Jaime says with a grin, leaving Davos' office to greet his client in his own.

Jaime struggles to stay present during his session with the young mother of two who lost her soulmate, an officer of the City Watch that was killed in the line of duty six months ago, but they get through it together, and Jaime can honestly say they've made some real progress over the last few weeks. After his first client leaves Jaime texts Sansa's number, _Jaime Lannister; Soulmate,_ with a cheeky winking emoji on the end.

Sansa sends him back an _LOL_ with a heart eyes emoji. Jaime grins at his phone like an idiot before he hits dial as he's leaving the office. Sansa picks up on the second ring.

_"Hi!"_ she says, and Jaime can practically hear her smiling over the phone.

"Hey, I've got a couple hours to kill before the rest of my appointments, would you like to get some lunch with me and get to know each other better?"

Jaime can feel her elation before she answers, _"I'd love to."_

"Excellent, I'm already on my way. Be there soon," he says.

Sansa giggles, _"Okay, bye Jaime."_

Jaime smiles to himself, "See you soon, Sansa." He disconnects the call and quickens his pace. Jaime makes it to the coffe shop just a couple minutes later and rushes in to find Sansa. He doesn't have to look far, she's standing in the same spot he first laid eyes on her, beaming at him. Sansa gives him an excited little wave and says something to her coworker before taking her apron off and putting it under the front counter.

Jaime didn't notice earlier but when she walks over to him he realizes Sansa is dressed impeccably cute. She's wearing a grey t-shirt with a little picture of a cat peeking out of the chest pocket, acid wash cut-offs that are fraying at the ends, grey knee-high socks with more pictures of cats on them, and charcoal Timberlands. He loves Sansa already, he genuinely does.

Sansa gasps soflty, blushing as she brings a hand to her chest, and Jaime realizes belatedly she can feel it. She's always been able to feel him. She can feel that he already loves her, and is falling _in love_ with her. Jaime is about to apologize for being so forward with his emotions, letting them run rampant while she can feel them just as deeply, when he feels it double back at him. Love.

Sansa loves him too, and Jaime smiles softly as he reaches for her hand. Sansa beams up at him and gives him a subtle nod as she takes his hand. Even the slightest brush of her fingertips against his sends jolts of electricity to his core. Jaime grasps Sansa's hand and pulls her into his arms, holding her as close as he possibly can. Jaime feels whole and so incredibly alive with Sansa in his arms he doesn't know how he made it so long without her.

Unbeknownst to Jaime or Sansa, their silent exchange has garnered the attention of everyone in the coffee shop, employees and patrons alike look on in quiet awe as the two soulmates embrace.

Jaime spares another second to breathe Sansa in and savor the feeling of her pressed against him before releasing her. Reluctantly, Sansa pulls away as well.

Jaime smiles down at her, "I love your shirt, by the way," he says quietly.

Sansa giggles, "Thanks, wanna see a secret?"

"Obviously," Jaime says with a chuckle. Sansa holds a finger to her lips with a smirk, pulling down the pocket on her shirt to reveal the rest of the picture, and two little kitty paws flipping him the bird.

Jaime barks a laugh and Sansa giggles along, "That's hilarious, I need one of those shirts," he says jovially, putting his arm around her shoulders and steering them towards the exit. "Have you been to Hot Pie's?" Jaime asks as they leave the coffee shop and step onto the sidewalk.

Sansa shakes her head, "No, but I've heard it's good."

Jaime gives an exaggerated groan, "It's amazing. He makes everything from scratch, and his beef stew bread bowl is to die for. He's around your age and he already has his own business, he's like a prodigy. You'll see," he says. Sansa just giggles and lets him lead her along, putting her arm around his waist and enjoying being pressed against her soulmate's side.

"So what do you do? For work, I mean," Sansa asks, looking up at him with a smile.

"I'm a therapist," Jaime starts with pride, "I specialize in family and grief counselling but I work with all kinds of people."

"That's wonderful, Jaime. I'm so happy for you," Sansa says brightly and Jaime can feel her pride in him.

"Thank you, Sansa. That means a lot to me. My father almost disinherited me when I told him I wasn't going to work for his real estate firm, but when I explained why I wanted to become a therapist he understood," Jaime says.

Sansa nods slightly, "Because of what happened when you were young?" she asks tentatively.

Jaime sighs, "Yeah, I suppose you're curious about that, or at least your parents are."

"No, I remeber it," Sansa says softly.

Jaime nods, a muscle ticking in his jaw, "When I was ten, my mother and twin sister passed away. Car accident. They were on their way home to Casterly Rock from visiting my Aunt Genna in The Riverlands," he explains.

Sansa gasps, "Oh Gods, Jaime. I'm so sorry. I always knew it was bad but I never imagined something like that. You're so strong to overcome something that devestating and want to use your experience to help other people," she says earnestly.

Jaime stops to pull Sansa into his arms, he lays a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin. "I'm sorry you had to go through it with me when you were practically a baby still. I should probably apologize to your parents someday, too," he quips, trying to lighten the mood.

Sansa chuckles despite herself, "They handled it pretty well considering, but seriously, once I was old enough to understand what was going on I was just happy to be there for you in some way. And it wasn't your fault," she says.

Jaime smiles and presses another kiss to her forehead, "I know, I'm happy you were there, too," he whispers against her skin. Jaime pulls back and Sansa looks at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Sansa, can I kiss you? I've wanted to for so long and I don't think I can wait any longer," he rasps.

Sansa sighs, "Gods, please do. I-" she's cut off by Jaime's lips pressed firmly to hers.

Sansa responds immediately, anchoring her arms around his shoulders. She feels fireworks go off in her every nerve ending, her blood singing through her veins, she even swears she can hear a heavenly chorus ringing in her ears. Or that's just all the blood rushing to her head.

Jaime has never felt anything like Sansa's lips against his, so soft and warm and perfect, his soul rejoices. Jaime hasn't kissed anyone he isn't related to, and never on the lips after his mother passed, and he isn't afraid to admit he's grateful for it. Jaime is certain if he had ever kissed anyone besides his soulmate it wouldn't feel remotely like this.

Jaime pulls away reluctantly, breathless, "Wow," he mutters.

Sansa giggles, "Yeah, wow. Gods am I glad I waited," she says.

Jaime feels his heart clench, "You waited? For me?" he asks.

Sansa blushes, "I did, is that weird? Mya said people experiment even when they have a soulmate so if you ever-"

Jaime chuckles, cutting Sansa off, "No, of course not. I waited too, love," he says, stroking his thumb over her flushed cheek.

"Really?" Sansa asks, beaming up at him. Jaime bites his lip around a smile, nodding. Sansa giggles, "Do you wanna kiss me again?"

"Definitely," Jaime says, cupping both her cheeks and leaning in to capture her lips again. Jaime feels her smile against his lips before melting into the kiss, carding her fingers through his hair and producing delicious tingles.

Jaime parts his lips to trap Sansa's bottom lip between his, gently probing at it with his tongue. Sansa's lips part under his with a gasp and Jaime flicks his tongue against hers softly. Sansa gives a breathy mewl and Jaime feels arousal, sharp and hot, spike through him. Jaime kisses her deeply, still going on basically just instinct but with more confidence.

Sansa returns his kiss with equal passion, letting her tongue dance with his like they were made for- well, Jaime supposes they actually were made for each other. He's hers like she is his. Soulmates.

Conciously, Jaime knows they shouldn't be making out in the middle of the sidewalk, but he can't seem to make himself stop. Jaime scales back to little pecks before finally breaking their kiss to rest his forehead against hers, breathless. "Seven hells, I have half a mind to cancel the rest of my appointments today just so I can keep kissing you. My soulmate," he mutters.

Sansa giggles, tinkly and bright in sound, "As much as I want you to do exactly that, you can't. Let's enjoy the time we have together right now, we have the rest of our lives to kiss each other, okay?"

Jaime sighs, "All right, Sansa, let's get going then. We're almost to Hot Pie's," he says, pulling back to press a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand and continuing to walk up the street.

"So, how old are you?" Sansa asks.

Jaime chuckles lightly, "I just turned 27 in May, and you turn 20 in September, right?"

Sansa's jaw goes slack, "How do you know that?"

Jaime smirks over at her, "Simple, I didn't get my mark until the day you were born. I went to bed the night before my first day of second grade, and when my mother woke me up the next morning, there it was."

"Huh, I didn't know it worked like that. I've been able to see mine my whole life," Sansa says.

"I know," Jaime starts, "and I'm willing to bet you were an extremely happy baby until just before your third nameday."

Sansa nods, "That's what my parents have always said. I was bubbly and independent until Arya was born and then everything changed. I'm sure they thought I was acting out of jealousy but when I explain everything to them a lot of things will make a lot more sense."

Jaime smiles down at her, "I'm sure they will," he says.

Sansa clears her throat lightly, "Speaking of things making more sense, have you ever been diagnosed with dyslexia? I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious because I had trouble reading sometimes when I was little, and from the research I did when I got older I came up with dyslexia as the cause. It didn't happen often, and it went away when I focused hard enough, so I figure it only happens when we're both reading at the exact same time. It happened more often when I was in junior high and high school, while you were at KLU so you must have been studying all the time, right?"

Jaime is stunned. _Dyslexia._ How had he never thought of that? "Whoa, I think you might be right, I've never been diagnosed because I didn't realize that's what it was. I had so much trouble learning to read it gave me anxiety and my father had to teach me himself. By the time I started seeing a counselor I had learned to deal with it so I never brought it up. That's incredible, I didn't know something like dyslexia could be shared through a soulbond."

"I didn't find anything that said it could be so it must be pretty unprecedented," Sansa says.

Jaime huffs a laugh, "Well look at you, gorgeous and intelligent, I'm a lucky guy," he says, throwing her a wink before coming to a stop in front of a set of glass doors. One door has _Hot Pie's_ painted on it in bubble letters and the other has a plain sign that says 'Free Smells.'

Sansa giggles at that until Jaime pulls the door open and Sansa is almost knocked flat on her arse as the heavenly smell of fresh baked bread wafts out to her. "Oh my Gods," Sansa groans, already feeling her mouth water.

Jaime laughs, "Smells good, right?"

"It smells incredible, I didn't realize I was so hungry until now," she says with a giggle.

Jaime holds the door open and ushers Sansa in ahead of him with a hand on her lower back. Behind the front counter stands a tall, husky young man with cherub cheeks and curly mouse-brown hair. He smiles brightly and waves at Jaime as they enter.

"Jaime! How's it going, man?" the young man says, extending a hand for Jaime to shake.

Jaime laughs and takes his hand jovially, "Never been better, HP, this radiant young woman here happens to be my soulmate, Sansa Stark," he says, gesturing to her with a flourish like he's revealing a grand masterpiece.

Sansa blushes and gives a demure little wave, embarrassed, but overwhelmed by the happiness and pride coming from Jaime.

Hot Pie smiles, big and genuine, "Well, look at you two! That's wonderful, congratulations. First date?" he asks hopefully.

Jaime nods, "We met this morning and I asked her out to lunch," he says, looking over at Sansa with a soft smile.

Hot Pie has his hands clasped under his chin, "I love it, you're already so cute together. I'm honored to serve you on this glorious occasion. I know just what to make for you two, go find a seat wherever you like and I'll bring it out. This one is on me," he says earnestly.

Jaime shakes his hand again, "Thanks, HP, you're the best," he says, leading Sansa to a table near the back. Hot Pie smiles and gives them a two fingered salute before retreating to the kitchen.

Sansa smiles when Jaime picks a booth, sliding into one side and guiding her in next to him. He puts his arm around her shoulders and Sansa rests her hand on his thigh, she's rewarded with a jolt of desire shooting straight to her core. Sansa has to physically stop herself from pulling him closer and climbing into his lap.

Jaime clears his throat to disguise the groan that climbs up it against his will. Sansa's dainty hand against his thigh lit off feelings inside him he didn't know existed. Jaime is a healthy, red-blooded young man, he's felt arousal and desire in a general sense, but absolutely never like this. Jaime can't imagine what it will be like to have her bare in his arms, skin to skin, if her hand on his clothed thigh makes him burn from the inside out.

Jaime lays his hand over hers against his thigh, lacing their fingers together. Jaime puts his desire for Sansa to the back of his mind but he can still feel it thrumming in the air around them. He clears his throat again, "So you came south to go to KLU? What are you studying?"

Sansa nods, "I'm a double major in Education and Childhood Development, but the main reason I came south was because I realized I wasn't going to find you in The North," she answers truthfully.

Jaime smiles, "Well you made the right choice, I doubt I would have found my own way north. I could feel you getting closer, and I felt like you were right around the corner everywhere I went for the last nine months, until I finally found you."

Sansa nuzzles her nose along his, "I could feel you, too. It made my first year easy, I thought it would be harder to be away from my family but feeling you so close got me through it," she says softly.

Jaime uses the hand around Sansa's shoulders to stroke her hair, leaning in for a chaste peck of her lips. "I'm glad, love. I want to be there for you through everything, and now that I am physically, I will do everything in my power to stay. I know better than anyone that fate is a fickle thing but I'll put your wants and needs above anything for as long as I live."

Sansa chokes down a sob, "Gods, all I need is you. Every day. I am yours like you are mine, Jaime," she says, resting her forehead against his.

"Soulmates," Jaime asssures, "You are mine like I am yours. Forever." Jaime clears his throat, "I suppose that also makes you my girlfriend?" he asks tentatively.

Sansa snorts, pulling back to look Jaime in the eyes again, "I would certainly hope so. I met my soulmate today, I'm off the market. Not like I was really on it in the first place, but still," she says, giving him a smirk.

Jaime huffs a laugh, "I guess I never really was either, but I truly pity the boys that went to school with you knowing they couldn't have you, because you are positively breathtaking. I know I already said you're beautiful, but truly, wow. I feel like I can't say it enough," Jaime rattles off.

Sansa blushes and dips her chin towards her chest with an embarrassed snort, "Well then I feel bad for all the girls that had to go to school with you," she says, looking up at him from under her lashes, "because truly, wow."

Jaime chuckles low in his throat, pulling her legs over his lap to take her in his arms and kiss her firmly on the lips. Hot Pie picks that unfortunate moment to come by with their lunch, muttering a quiet 'ope' and taking a few steps back to let them sort themselves out. Jaime and Sansa untangle their limbs, sitting up straight next to each other and laughing quietly.

Hot Pie comes back with a sheepish smile, "Sorry 'bout that, here you are. I made you both my chicken bacon chowder, in a heart-shaped bread bowl, because it tastes like love in a bowl," he says, setting their meals in front of them along with two glasses of sweet tea. It smells like heaven. Sansa inhales deeply and can't help the little moan that comes out, she's suddenly starving.

Sansa gives Hot Pie a genuine smile, "Thank you, it smells amazing."

Hot Pie blushes, "Thank you, and you're welcome," he mumbles, smiling and nodding before leaving them to their meals.

Sansa doesn't hesitate to dig in, the first spoonful hits her tastebuds like a symphony. The saltiness of the chicken, the smokiness of the bacon, the sweetness of the creamed corn, all so perfectly in sync it makes Sansa's heart sing. Sansa's mother is the Queen of comfort food amongst the Starks and she's sad to say nothing her mom makes could hold a candle to this.

Sansa swallows almost reluctantly, muttering a quiet, "Oh my Gods," before taking another spoonful. Jaime chuckles quietly at her reaction before trying it and experiencing it for himself. It's easily the best thing Hot Pie has ever made, and at least top three of the best things Jaime has ever tasted. He can honestly say it really does taste like love in a bowl, hearty and warming, he seriously considers recommending it to all his clients.

Jaime swallows and mutters, "Oh my Gods," chuckling at himself as he continues eating. Sansa looks over at him and nods, smiling around her spoon before taking another bite. They eat their lunch in content silence, moaning and groaning when the occassional spoonful hits just right, then looking at each other with a smirk.

Sansa finishes all of her soup, and unfortunately less than half of her bread bowl, while Jaime manages to eat every last bite.

Sansa shakes her head at him, "I could never eat that much bread, I'm going to be bloated all day as it is," she says around a giggle.

Jaime gives her a smirk, "Oh, I'm going to regret that for sure, but it was definitely worth it," he says.

Sansa laughs, "Agreed," she says before slumping against Jaime with a groan and holding her stomach, "So full though."

Jaime chuckles and gathers her in his arms, laying a kiss to her crown. Jaime checks his watch behind her head and sees he has a little under an hour until he has to be back at the office. "How about we walk it off? What time do you have to be back at the coffee shop?" Jaime asks.

Sansa giggles, "Actually, Mya is covering for me the rest of the day, I was pretty useless after you left this morning," she admits.

He gets a great idea. "That's perfect!" Jaime exclaims. "I can walk you back to my flat, take my car back to the office for the rest of my appointments while you hang out there, and when I'm done I'll just come straight back and we can get dinner or something," he says all at once. "Would that be okay with you?"

"I would love that," Sansa says softly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

Jaime smiles, laying another kiss to her crown, "Excellent, let's go," he says, letting Sansa get up from the booth so he can follow after her. Jaime straightens himself out when he unfolds from the booth before taking Sansa's hand and lacing their fingers together. They stop at the front counter, saying goodbye to Hot Pie and leaving a generous tip in his jar.

"Until next time, HP, everything was perfect," Jaime hollers back to him in the kitchen. Hot Pie turns with a wave, grinning from ear to ear, "Thanks man, see you later Jaime, and it was nice to meet you, Sansa," he calls back.

Sansa waves, "Nice to meet you, too," she says as her and Jaime turn to leave.

Jaime and Sansa chat happily on their way to his apartment. Sansa notices they're heading to a nicer part of KL but it doesn't speak to the famous Lannister oppulance. That whole part of Jaime being her soulmate still hasn't quite sunk in for Sansa. They trade stories about their siblings and families, and Sansa knows that Jaime knows she doesn't have to ask what his parents' names are, but despite being the oldest son of the richest man in Westeros, he's just Jaime to Sansa. Her soulmate.

Although, she supposes she's not exactly anonymous herself, her father being the youngest Prime Minister ever elected in The North. What are the chances there? Eldest son and eldest daughter of two of the most widely known men in Westeros end up as soulmates. The masters of fate must certainly be creative.

They talk about how Sansa likes the city, the classes she's taking in the fall and other friends she made during the school year. Sansa mostly tells him about Margaery from her fashion design class. She's made a few other friends, but besides Mya she gets along the best with Margaery.

"We became friends because she was chatting me up about her sorority and asked if I wanted to pledge and I was like 'Uh, hard pass,' and she though it was hilarious. She was like, 'I don't blame you, I hate those bitches. But you? We're friends now.' I said okay and that was that," Sansa says with a chuckle as they get to Jaime's apartment building.

Jaime laughs as he opens the door for her, "You certainly attract some characters, it sounds like," Jaime snarks.

Sansa side-eyes him with a smirk, "I'll say," she jests, throwing him a wink as she enters the lobby ahead of him.

Jaime huffs a laugh and puts a hand on her waist, nodding at the building's doorman Old Selmy with a smile as he leads her to the elevators. The ride up to his floor is quick, and Jaime feels giddy and nervous at the prospect of finally having his soulmate in his personal space. Jaime likes living alone well enough. He and Addam were roommates through university and for a year afterwards, but when Jaime offically joined Davos' practice he got his own place closer to the office.

It's nice in a bachelor pad kind of way, he supposes, he hasn't really taken the time to actually decorate. It doesn't feel like he _lives_ there, just sort of _exists._ He bets that would change if he had Sansa there to come home to everyday. Jaime leads them to his door on muscle memory as he's thinking over the state of his place, he's always been a neat person but he remembers being in a bit of a rush this morning because he decided to walk. He's pretty sure he left his bowl and coffee mug from breakfast on the counter.

Jaime unlocks his door and lets Sansa in ahead of him, scanning the space over her shoulder, not too bad. He dashes into the kitchen to grab his dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

Jaime shows Sansa around quickly. "You can help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen, although there's admittedly not much," he says around a chuckle. "There's the living room obviously, tv, I've got all kinds of books over there, if you like," he says, pointing to his tall bookshelf in the corner. "I've never read any of them more than once, and the last time I picked one up was in university, so don't ask me for recommendations," he quips.

"Down the hall to the left is the bathroom," he trails off before clearing his throat, "and at the end of the hallway is my bedroom, but I guess I can show you that later. If you want to spend the night, I mean, not uh- Gods, I'm jumping all kinds of guns over here, I'm sorry," he huffs, shaking his head at himself.

Sansa sidles up to him to put her arms around his waist, "Shh, it's fine," she croons softly. Jaime feels calm wash over him, he's felt it from her a lot over the years but never so acutely. His heart beat slows to match hers, "I would love to spend the night with you, Jaime," she all but whispers.

Jaime melts in her arms, cupping her cheeks and resting his forehead against hers. "Okay, thank you. I don't want to be apart from you another night," he rasps, stroking his thumbs over her flushed skin.

Sansa smiles softly, tilting her head to plant a kiss on the corner of his lips, Jaime tilts his head to catch her lips fully in a soft kiss. Jaime feels his heart swell with every press of her lips against his, and he's honestly not sure if it comes from him or Sansa. He thinks that's beautiful in it's own way.

Jaime makes himself pull away before he really wants to, and judging by the way she chases his lips, before Sansa wants him to as well. "Sorry love, I have to leave soon and I don't want to get carried away. Once I start kissing you I find it's hard to stop," he says with a chuckle, making Sansa blush.

"Okaaay, I guess I understand. What time do you think you'll be back?" Sansa asks, poking her bottom lip out.

"No later than half six, since I'll have my car," Jaime says, thumbing at her pouty lip with a smirk.

Sansa tilts her head like a confused puppy, "Yeah, why do you walk to work if you have a car?" she asks.

Jaime huffs a laugh, "Actually, I usually drive, I just had the urge to walk today, I wonder why," he snarks. "Lucky me, aye?"

Sansa giggles, "Lucky you, indeed," she says.

Jaime sighs, "All right, love, did you leave anything at the coffee shop? If so I can stop by there on my way back," Jaime says, stalling because he doesn't want to leave.

Sansa shakes her head, "No, I didn't leave anything there, but Mya is off at four so is it okay if I have her bring me some stuff before you get back? she asks.

Jaime smiles and presses a kiss to her forehead, which is quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do, "Of course," he says before glancing at his watch, "I have to go but I'll see you later, love," he leans in for just one more kiss to her forehead.

Sansa beams up at him, "I can't wait," she says.

"Okay, I'm really leaving now. I'll let Selmy know to keep an eye out for Mya," Jaime says, making his way to the door. He turns back before pulling it open, "All right, bye love," he says, finally opening the door.

Sansa giggles, "Bye, Jaime," she says, blowing him a kiss.

Jaime just about has the door closed behind him when he pokes his head back in, "I miss you already," he says with a chuckle.

Sansa giggles, "Me too, now go! You can get back here faster the sooner you actually leave. I'll be here, baby," she says.

Jaime beams at her, "Okay, I'll be back," he says, nodding resolutely before finally closing the door.

*********

Sansa spares a few seconds to listen to his retreating footsteps before squealing and breaking into a happy dance. After she collects herself she pulls her phone from her pocket and turns it on to text Mya. Her phone comes to life with a cacophony of notifications, vibrating so hard she nearly drops it. There's close to a dozen texts from Mya, a handful from Arya, and a missed call from her mother and father each, with voicemails to match.

"Oh, Gods," Sansa mutters to herself, clicking on the one from her mother and holding her phone to her ear.

_"Hi, Sweetling! Mya called us, she said you met your soulmate! Your father and I can't believe it! She said you two went out to lunch but we were just so excited we had to try and call. Call us back, me or Papa, we want to hear all about it so call as soon as you can. We love you so much, Sansa, can't wait to hear from you!"_

The message ends and Sansa can't help but smile, they really do sound so happy for her. Instead of listening to her father's message Sansa fires off a text to Mya.

_Hey! Thanks for letting me off the hook today, but I need a favor. I'm gonna spend the night at Jaime's tonight, don't say anything! And if you could refrain from calling and telling my parents about it, I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyway, when you get home from work I need you to pack me a bag and bring it to me at Jaime's. Basics for a sleepover, toothbrush, hairbrush, face products, PJs, work outfit, etc. I'm trusting you, and I owe you big time. Call me when you get in, if I'm not on the phone with my parents I'll help you find stuff. If I am on the phone with my parents, it's probably your fault anyway._

Sansa hits send and braces herself to call her parents, she hits dial and is less than surprised when her mother picks up before the second ring.

_"Sansa!"_ she exclaims, _"Hi, sweetling, you're on speakerphone!"_

Sansa rolls her eyes, why wouldn't she be? "Hi, Mama. Who all is there?"

_"Everyone! Except Robb and Jon, obviously,"_ her mother starts, _"I can't believe you met your soulmate! What's their name, what are they like? Tell us everything, love."_

Sansa feels herself beaming, "He's wonderful, Mama. I've never seen a man so handsome, and you won't believe who he is. My soulmate... is Jaime Lannister."

A wild cry goes up on the other side of the phone, for the most part Sansa hears exclamations of 'What?!' and 'Are you kidding me?!' Sansa knows how they feel, "It's true, the heir to the Lannister fortune is my soulmate," Sansa says.

Sansa hears a harmony of 'Oh my Gods,' as her parents and younger siblings collect their wits about them. Cat is the first to come back to her senses.

_"Sansa, Jaime must be several years older than you, has he ever..."_ Sansa's mother hesitates.

"He hasn't done anything like what you're thinking, Mama. I've felt him my whole life, I know for a fact he hasn't even kissed anyone until today," Sansa doesn't realize what she's said until the cry goes up again.

_"Oh my Gods, he kissed you?"_ Arya shrieks.

Sansa blushes, "Yes, Arya, that's a thing soulmates do. It's not like we met and he just planted one on me, we got to know each other and he asked if he could so I said yes."

Sansa can hear her father grumbling in the background and her mother hushing him. Of course, she meets her soulmate and her father is upset she kissed him on the first day. Sansa rolls her eyes and stifles a chuckle when she hears her father mumble, _"It's just a little sudden."_

Cat clears her throat, _"So what else can you tell us, darling?"_ she asks.

"He's a therapist at a small practice and specializes in family and grief counseling. Jaime's mother and twin sister were killed in a car accident a few months after his tenth nameday, around the time Arya was born," she says. A hush falls on the other side of the phone until her mother speaks up again.

_"Gods, I remember seeing that on the news, oh, the poor boy. He was so young, that explains everything."_

Ned agrees quietly, _"That's why he became a therapist instead of working for his father?"_

Sansa nods even though they can't see her, "Yes. Jaime said Tywin almost disinherited him until his father saw the sense of his career choice," she says. "He also has a younger brother about Robb's age, Tyrion. After their mother passed away Jaime practically raised him, Tyrion was barely 5 at the time, and Tywin took a long time to recover after losing his soulmate," she adds quietly.

Her father sighs sadly on the other side of the phone, _"I can only imagine,"_ he says. Sansa can picture Ned's face in her mind, he's probably looking at Cat softly and holding her hand.

"It was hard on the whole family, I'm proud that Jaime was able to grow from it and use his experience for the greater good," Sansa says.

_"It takes a strong person to come back from something like that, he's lucky you're his soulmate,"_ Ned quips, lightening the mood.

Sansa chuckles despite herself, "I think we're both pretty lucky," she says.

_"Pssh, I'd say so, too. Your soulmate's dad is literally a billionaire,"_ Bran adds from the background, making everyone laugh.

"Honestly, that part hasn't really sunk in yet. We've talked about it, and everyone in Westeros knows the name Lannister, but he's just Jaime to me," she says.

_"That's good, darling. Well, I suppose we'll let you go. Thanks for filling us in and congratulations, love. Call us tomorrow, all right?"_ Cat says.

"Of course, Mama. Goodnight, everyone, love you," Sansa says. She's met with a chorus of 'goodnights' and 'love you toos' before she disconnects the call. Sansa puts her phone back in her pocket and putters about Jaime's apartment.

Sansa wouldn't say she was snooping but she kind of was, looking over his flat with a fine toothed comb, seeing if she can glean any additional information about him. She doesn't find anything particularly interesting. She was conciously avoiding his bedroom, found herself reaching for the doorknob before turning around again several times.

Sansa manages to respect his privacy for a whole half an hour before she finally gives in. Sansa isn't going in to rifle through his drawers, she just wants to see what it looks like.

Jaime's bedroom is sparsely decorated like the rest of his flat. A queen size bed with grey sheets and a darker grey duvet on a large ebony stained wood frame sits in the middle of the room, matching nightstands and dresser, a tv mounted on the wall facing the bed.

Sansa can tell which side of the bed Jaime sleeps on because of the framed photo sat on the left nightstand. It's a picture of a teenage Jaime at the beach with Tyrion on his shoulders. Jaime is holding Tyrion by the knees and Tyrion is resting his chin on the top of Jaime's head, his small hands on Jaime's cheeks. They're both beaming at the camera, squinting from the sun in their eyes.

Sansa absolutely loves it. She wants a copy of it, she would frame it and set it on her own nightstand next to the one of her and her siblings at her going away party. Sansa picks the frame up to trace her finger over Jaime's face, he looks so happy. She might hug the frame before she puts it back down. Just a little.

Sansa looks back at his bed, against her own will she picks up his pillow and smothers her face in it. It smells just like him. Sansa feels herself kick off her boots before crawling on his bed, curling up with his pillow on top of the covers.

_Just for a minute_ , Sansa tells herself. Jaime smells so good, like eucalyptus, fresh wood and rain on a hot summer night. She lets her eyes slip closed.

_Just for a minute._

Sansa jolts awake with a snort. She has to take a second to remember where she is, and then she registers why she woke up in the first place. Her phone is vibrating and ringing in her back pocket. Sansa grabs it in time for it to stop ringing, it was Mya.

"Gods, I slept for almost two hours," Sansa mumbles to herself, sitting up and shaking her head to wake up. Her phone dings with a voicemail from Mya, she holds it up to her ear to listen to it.

_"Ayo, bitch, call me back. I just walked in the door."_

Sansa huffs a laugh at her crude antics and calls her back.

_"Hey,"_ Mya answers right away, _"What were you doing when I first called? You never leave me hanging."_

Sansa chuckles and rubs sleep from her eyes, "Impromtu nap. Your call woke me up from a dead sleep," she says.

_"Hah, nice,"_ Mya says. _"Where's lover boy?"_

Sansa rolls her eyes, "Gods, you know his name is Jaime," she says around another chuckle, "and he had more appointments so he went back to work."

_"Appointments? What does he do?"_ Mya asks.

"He's a therapist, I guess the practice he works at is close to the shop," Sansa says.

_"Ahh, that's pretty cool. Lannister rich, handsome as fuck, and in touch with his emotions. You really are a lucky bitch,"_ Mya quips.

Sansa laughs, "Shut up. Are you gonna bring me some stuff, or what?" she asks.

Mya huffs a laugh, _"Yeah, but I'm packing for you myself. Just tell me where to find a bag and I'll handle the rest."_

Sansa rolls her eyes but knows better than to protest, "Fine, there should be a little pink gym bag at the top of my closet. I owe you one. I'll text you Jaime's building address and when you get here Selmy the doorman will tell you his floor and everything, Jaime told him to keep an eye out for you."

_"_ _Sounds like a plan, San. I'll be there soon, say, 'Thank you, best friend!'"_

Sansa giggles, "Thank you, best friend!"

_"You're welcome, best friend. See ya in a bit,"_ Mya says before disconnecting the call.

Sansa drops her phone in her lap and scrubs a hand over her face, still in her post nap haze. She gets up and straightens Jaime's bed and pillows before leaving his room and going to the bathroom to check her reflection in the mirror. Sansa's mascara is a little smudged and she has sleeplines from smooshing her face in Jaime's pillow, but it could be worse. She'll just wash her face once Mya gets here.

Sansa goes to the living room, turning on the tv and flicking through channels aimlessly. Less than an hour later Sansa gets a text from Mya saying she's on her way up. Sansa gets up to open the door and poke her head out. Mya is coming down down the hall and spots her, waving and speed walking to to the door. Sansa waves back and opens the door the rest of the way to let Mya in.

"Hey," Mya starts, "this place is pretty nice but not exactly what I expected."

Sansa laughs, "What did you expect? Priceless chandeliers and gold floors?" she snarks.

"I mean, kinda, he is a Lannister after all," Mya says.

Sansa rolls her eyes and knocks her shoulder against Mya's. "Thanks for coming," Sansa says, taking her bag from Mya. "Do you wanna hang out for a bit?"

Mya smiles but shakes her head, "Nah, thanks, but I'm meeting up with a guy for a movie," she says.

Sansa raises her eyebrows, "A guy, huh?"

Mya blushes, honest to Gods blushes. _Mya._ Sansa feels like her brain is short circuiting.

"Yeah, we met on that new dating app for people without soulmarks, Blank Hearts," Mya grumbles.

Sansa beams at her best friend and clasps her hands together, "I love that! What's his name?"

"His name is Podrick and he's so cute and awkward. He's like if puppies and kittens could have babies," Mya says.

"Aww, well I'm happy for you, I'll let you go but tell me how it goes tomorrow, 'kay?" Sansa says, leaning in for a hug.

Mya hugs her back, "Of course, as long as you tell me how tonight goes with lover boy," she says with a wink.

Sansa rolls her eyes, "Duh," she says, opening the door for Mya. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mya laughs, "Never would dream of it," she says, kissing her fingertips before pressing them to the top of Sansa's head. "Be good, love ya, kid," she says with a smile.

Mya leaves, "Love you, too," Sansa says before closing the door behind her. Sansa goes back to the living room, dropping her bag on the couch to grab her toiletries so she can wash her face. Sansa opens her bag and feels her cheeks flush, Mya being Mya, she found the skimpiest scaps of clothing Sansa owns and packed them for pyjamas. Sansa has always been a pretty modest dresser but Mya managed to dig up some real winners; a pair of practice shorts from JV Volleyball she didn't even know she still had, and a threadbare baby blue t-shirt with the sleeves cut off that had at one point said 'Cutie Muffin' on it.

Sansa rolls her eyes and shoves the clothes back in her bag, going for her toiletries. She honestly doesn't want to know what Mya packed her for work tomorrow. Sansa goes to the bathroom and washes her face, undoing her braid and brushing her hair out to flow freely around her shoulders.

When she's done she goes to the kitchen. Sansa thinks it would be nice to make Jaime dinner for when he gets home, she looks through his cabinets and refrigerator. He really doesn't have much.

Luckily Sansa finds a stack of take-out menus in one of the drawers. She has her credit card on her, she could order something for delivery, but she doesn't know what Jaime would want. Pentoshi sounds good, the menu from _The Golden Dragon_ is pretty worn, it must be one of his favorites. Sansa looks through the menu and decides she'll get a bunch of different things. Leftovers never hurt anyone.

Sansa calls and places the order a little after six so Jaime will be home before it's delivered, and when Sansa gives the woman over the phone Jaime's address she says, _"Oh, for Mr. Lannister? Do you want extra sweet and sour for the egg rolls? I didn't hear you say."_

"Uh, yeah, if that's what he usually gets," Sansa says. "Do you know if he prefers the orange chicken or the beef and broccoli?" Sansa asks.

_"He likes both but his favorite is garlic shrimp with snap peas, you want an order of that too?"_ the kind woman says.

"Please, and thanks for your help, that should definitely be it," Sansa says.

She completes the order, giving her credit card and name. Sansa probably spent way too much money on everything but she genuinely doesn't care, it'll be worth it. Sansa kills the last half hour before Jaime gets home flipping through channels again.


	3. Coming Together (In More Ways Than One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of firsts in this chapter, if ya know what I mean *wink wink*

Leaving Sansa before he wants to for the second time that day is harder than the first. He feels like he's walking through molasses as his legs carry him away from his apartment and the beautiful woman inside it. Sansa's right though, the sooner he gets back to work the sooner he can come back to her. Jaime stops in the lobby to talk to Selmy before going to the parking garage.

"Hey," Jaime starts, "I have to go back to the office but my girlfriend is spending the night and having her roommate bring her some stuff. Her name is Mya, she's pretty tall, short black hair, blue eyes. If you could keep an eye out for her and point her in the right direction, I'd really appreciate it."

Selmy smiles and claps Jaime on the shoulder, "Not a problem, Jaime. I have to admit I'm surprised to hear you have a girlfriend, though. You've lived here for over a year now and today was the first time I saw you with a woman."

Jaime beams, "I know, she's my soulmate, Sansa Stark, we met this morning," he happily tells Selmy. He loves telling people about Sansa, even though they only met a few hours ago.

Selmy pats him on the back, "Good for you, Jaime," he says.

"Thanks, Selmy, I gotta go. I'll see you later," he says as he turns to leave. Jaime heads down to the parking garage, getting in his car and peeling out of his spot. Jaime gets to the office in a daze, stuck thinking about Sansa, he has to take a few minutes to get in the right headspace to finish the rest of his appointments. Thankfully the remainder of his clients for the day are back to back, so he has little time to distract himself with thoughts of Sansa.

When Jaime's last client leaves a few minutes after six he's almost surprised the time passed as quickly as it did. He spares a couple minutes to finalize his notes for the day before he locks up to leave. He says goodnight to Davos on his way out and heads to his car with a skip in his step.

Jaime can't believe he's going to go back to his apartment and his soulmate will just... be there. He knows he walked Sansa to his flat and left her there while he went back to work, but it doesn't feel real entirely. Jaime still has his head in the clouds as he walks to the parking garage elevator. He stops in the lobby to talk to Selmy.

"Hey, did you see Mya?" Jaime asks.

"I did. She got here about an hour ago, I sent her up to your place and she came back down a few minutes later and left. Nice girl," Selmy says.

"Great, thanks again, Selmy," Jaime says, clapping the man on the shoulder before heading to the lobby elevator. Jaime's heart feels like it's beating out of his chest when he gets to his floor. He fumbles his keys and drops them when he gets to his door.

As he's bending down to pick up his keys he hears the soft pad of socked feet against hardwood and the door swings open. He looks up to see Sansa's socks before letting his eyes travel up the length of her body to her face, grinning down at him, "Hi," she says.

"Hey," he breathes, standing to take her in his arms, "I'm home," he mumbles, his face tucked into her hair that's now loose around her shoulders.

Sansa giggles and cards her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, "Technically you're still in the hallway, would you like to come in?" she says, cheeky.

Jaime will show her cheeky. He grasps the back of her thighs and hoists her up. Sansa lets out a surprised squeak and wraps her legs around his waist on instinct. Jaime walks them into his apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. "I'm home," he says, nuzzling against her flushed cheek and laying a kiss there.

Sansa giggles, "Now that's a greeting," she says.

Jaime laughs and releases his grip, letting Sansa slide down his body until her feet hit the floor. Sansa beams up at him and he leans in for a quick kiss.

Sansa sighs happily as he pulls away, "Missed you. I hope you're hungry, I took the liberty of ordering us dinner from _The Golden Dragon_ ," she says.

"Thanks love, that was sweet of you," Jaime says, tucking her hair behind her ear with a smile.

Sansa blushes, leaning into his touch, "No problem, baby. It should be here any minute," she says softly.

Jaime lays a kiss against her forehead, "Perfect, I'm just gonna go change real quick," he smiles and strokes a thumb over her cheek before walking towards his bedroom.

Sansa smiles to herself as she watches him go, until he stops at his open bedroom door. The door that was closed when he left. She can see her boots on the floor near his nightstand. Jaime turns to her with a smirk and cocks an eyebrow.

_Busted,_ Sansa thinks sheepishly. "I didn't snoop," she blurts.

Jaime laughs, "I wouldn't care if you did, but you did lay in my bed?"

Sansa feels herself blush from head to toe, "Technically, I laid on top of it," she giggles, "I ended up falling asleep until Mya called me when she got home from work. I'm sorry, it just looked so comfy, and your pillow smells like you."

Jaime beams at her, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth and shaking his head slightly, "You don't have to apologize to me, love. You can lie in my bed, on top of it, whenever and however you like. All it means is now my bed will smell like _you_ ," he says. Sansa gives him a little smile and nods, twisting the hem of her shirt in her fingers.

Jaime crooks a finger at her, coaxing her towards him with a smirk. Sansa sidles up to him and puts her arms around his waist, looking up at him from under her lashes.

Jaime strokes a thumb over her flushed cheek, "Seriously, don't worry about it. If it were up to me you'd never have to leave my bed," he says. Jaime splutters and his eyes widen when he realizes how that sounded. "I didn't mean that like how it sounded, not that I don't want to do that, obviously, I just meant you can do whatever you want here. What's mine is yours, and we don't have to do... anything like that yet. Not until you want to," Jaime rambles, fully blushing, whether it's from embarrassment or imagining being intimate with Sansa he's not sure.

Sansa is red in the face herself, "It's fine, I know what you meant. We can talk about... _everything else,_ later, okay?" Sansa says.

Jaime takes and expels a deep breath, nodding, "Okay, I'm gonna change," he says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Sansa nods and steps away, going back to the living room as he closes to door behind him. Jaime comes back out just a moment later in his plain white undershirt and black basketball shorts, he smiles over at Sansa and there's a knock at the door.

"That must be the food, I got it," Jaime says.

Sansa giggles, "Perfect timing."

Jaime opens the door and collects the bag of food from the delivery boy, signing the receipt and tipping him a few bucks before closing the door and depositing the bag on the kitchen counter. "Damn, love, did you order the whole menu?" Jaime jests.

Sansa laughs as she stands from the couch, "I didn't know what you would want. I put it on my emergency credit card so we can consider it a gift from my parents," she says with a smirk.

Jaime chuckles and shakes his head, geting down plates for them, "Whatever you say, babe," he tells her with a wink. He sets the plates down and starts pulling steaming containers from the bag.

Sansa watches him quietly. She admires the angles of his face, strong jaw and high cheekbones perfectly symetrical, and the slope of his broad shoulders down to his lean yet chiseled arms and chest. She watches his muscles muscles buldge and flex under his thin t-shirt, and Sansa feels a pang of lust spike through her. Jaime's eyes snap up to meet hers, pupils blown, his dark jade irises barely visible.

Sansa bites her lip, swallowing down a needy whimper. She holds his gaze, Jaime cracks first. He flicks his eyes back to the contairs littering the counter as he clears his throat, "You should dish up, love," he rasps, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

Sansa takes and expels a deep breath, grabbing her plate and filling it idly. Gods, she wants him, and shes's unsure how to deal with it. Sansa barely knows Jaime the person, but her soul knows his soul. They're two sides of the same coin and Sansa's soul burns to be connected with his the way they were meant to be, so entwined with one another they won't know where one of them ends and the other begins.

Sansa shakes her head, resolved. She wants him, she's going to spend the night in his bed; whatever happens, happens. She's a grown, well informed woman, if she wants to give her virginity to her soulmate the first day she meets him she damn well has every right. Sansa finishes filling her plate and follows Jaime to the living room to sit on the couch.

Jaime clears his throat, "Sorry, I don't have a proper table," he starts, setting his plate on the coffee table, "but I have the next best thing." He takes Sansa's plate from her hands and sets it next to his before lifting the top of the table and pulling it towards him so it sits extended in the air in front of them. With the table in this position they can comfortably sit up and eat on the couch.

Sansa huffs a laugh, "Well that's pretty cool."

Jaime smirks, "Right? When Addam and I got our apartment sophomore year it was the first thing we bought together. I had to beat him in a game of one-on-one for it when I moved out."

Sansa giggles," Worth it."

"Definitely, even though I had to pay him back for his half still," he says around a chuckle.

Sansa laughs and shakes her head, biting into a crab rangoon. Jaime winks over at her, picking up a shrimp with his chopsticks and popping it in his mouth. Sansa nudges her shoulder against his and continues eating with a smile. They fall into easy conversation between bites. Sansa tells him about the phone call with her parents and siblings, making Jaime laugh. Jaime tells Sansa more about Davos and Shireen, the office receptionist and one of Davos' daughters-in-law. Five out of seven of Davos' sons are married to their soulmates, after all.

When they've both cleared their plates Jaime gathers their dishes and lowers the table, going to the kitchen to put everything in the dishwasher. He closes the dishwasher, starting it as he straightens up the rest of kitchen. Jaime opens the fridge to put the food away and grab himself a beer, "Do you want anything to drink?" he asks as he closes the refrigerator.

Sansa leans over the back of the couch, laying her hands over each other and resting her chin on them with a smile, "What do you have?" she asks.

"I have water, obviously, a little gingerale. I don't know if you're much of a drinker but I have beer, a bottle of cabernet, and some scotch in the freezer," he says with a chuckle.

Sansa giggles back, "I'll have a glass of wine, please," she says, batting her eyelashes at him.

Jaime grins, "Coming right up," he says, getting her a glass and filling it halfway. Jaime comes back to the living room and hands her the glass as he sits next to her. Jaime holds up his beer bottle and Sansa clinks her glass against the neck of it, "Cheers, love," he says, throwing his arm over the back of the couch and taking a sip of his beer.

"Cheers," Sansa echoes, settling into his side and tucking her legs under her. Jaime starts absentmindedly playing with Sansa's hair as he sips at his beer and watches whatever show he had landed on, Sansa leans into his touch and purrs contentedly. Jaime side-eyes her and smiles around the lip of his beer bottle, Sansa pretends not to notice.

After a few more blissful moments Sansa finishes her wine, patting Jaime's knee as she leans forward to put her glass on the table. Sansa looks back at him over her shoulder, he has his eyebrows raised in silent question.

Sansa gives him a soft smile, "I'm gonna go change, would you mind getting me a refill?"

"Of course," Jaime says, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear. Sansa tilts her head to kiss his fingertips as he pulls away, she's rewarded with a jolt of electricity straight to her core. She manages to smirk at Jaime before standing and grabbing her bag.

Sansa walks down the hall, looking over her shoulder and catching him staring as she opens his bedroom door. She walks into his room and drops her bag on the floor at the foot of his bed. She turns to close the door behind her and finds Jaime still staring at her from the couch, slack-jawed. Sansa smiles and bites her lip coyly before pushing the door closed. She almost drowns in the wave of desire that crashes over her. Sansa braces herself against it until she can focus on geting changed.

_Oh my Gods, she's changing in my room. This just got incredibly real,_ Jaime thinks. Gods, he wants her. He's never felt like this before. The desire and bare-boned _need_ he has for her is overwhelming. Jaime breathes through it until he can stand to refill Sansa's wine and grab himself another beer. Sansa comes back when he's settling back into the couch, putting their drinks on the table.

Sansa's wearing an old sleeveless shirt that's been worn thin, it appeared to have words on it at some point but he can only make out the outline of a muffin; maybe a cupcake, and a tiny pair of royal blue mesh shorts that accentuate her deliciously long, creamy legs.

Jaime chokes down a groan, gripping the slippery material of his basketball shorts in his fist. Jaime can see her black bralette through her shirt and it makes him dizzy with lust.

"Hi," she breathes, coming to a stop in front of him between his knees and the coffe table.

"Hi," he rasps, reaching for her hand.

Sansa gives him a shy smile before she laces her fingers through his and climbs into his lap. Sansa's heart is hammering against her ribs, she can feel Jaime's thrumming away under her palm pressed to his chest.

Sansa leans in to nuzzle her nose along his, "Jaime," she purrs, running her hand up his chest to cup his neck, fingers splayed over his nape, thumb brushing the underside of his jaw.

"Sansa," he rasps, letting go of her hand to wrap his fingers around her hips, he lets his thumbs slip under the hem of her shirt, teasing the skin above the waistband of her shorts.

Sansa mewls and rolls her hips against his, eliciting moans from both, "Gods, Jaime, I want you. I need you, please, don't stop. I need to feel you everywhere," she whimpers.

Jaime groans and claims Sansa's lips fiercely, he parts his lips and Sansa's part under his on a soft moan. Jaime flicks his tongue against hers, tasting the tang of wine as they explore each other's mouths. Jaime lets his hand travel up Sansa's back to tangle in her thick, firey locks, holding her in place. "Are you absolutely sure? I've wanted this for so long, I need to know you really mean it when you say 'don't stop.'"

Sansa nods, panting against his lips," Gods, yes, please. I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I need this, Jaime." Jaime growls and takes her lips again, letting his hands glide back down to her hips. Sansa rolls her hips against his and Jaime groans into her mouth, he can feel her heat against his hard member through the thin material of their shorts.

Jaime pulls her flush against him and grinds up into her, breaking away from her lips to kiss and nip at her neck. Sansa moans against his ear, high and breathy, and the sound shoots straight to his cock. He's hard and throbbing in his shorts. Sansa cards her fingers through his hair and tugs when he bites at her earlobe, whimpering as she rocks against him.

Jaime is breathless with arousal. Sansa is so hot and soft all around him, pliable under his fingers, he feels like he's burning from the inside out. Sansa tugs at his hair until his lips leave her neck with a hiss, she crashes her lips against his in an open mouthed kiss, all tongues and teeth as she continues to rock against him. Jaime groans into her mouth and squeezes her hips tighter, bucking up into her.

Sansa breaks away from his lips to assault his neck, sucking, kissing and biting her way up to his ear as she cants her hips against his throbbing cock. Gods, she feels good. _So good._

Jaime feels heat coil low in his belly, he's panting and rocking against her with abandon, Sansa meeting his every stroke upwards with a down thrust of her hips. _Fuck, it's so good, it's-_ "Oh fuck," Jaime groans, "Gods, Sansa wait, I'm gonna-"

Sansa is panting in his ear, the whimpering of his name getting higher and breathier as the rhythm of her hips falters, until she goes stiff in his arms. Jaime's orgasm slams into him when Sansa tosses her head back with a cry of his name, digging her fingers into his shoulders and shuddering against him.

Jaime holds her hips in a bruising grip as he spills in his shorts, Sansa's name coming from him his lips in a breathless chant as he twitches below her, his vision going blurry around the edges.

Sansa slumps against him, boneless. They lie tangled in heap on the couch, catching their breath, until Sansa lifts her head from his shoulder to look at him. She catches his eye and huffs a laugh, "Hi," she whispers.

Jaime looks at her with hooded eyes, "Hi," he breathes. "Did you...?"

Sansa blushes a deeply satisfying shade of pink, "Yeah, did you?"

Jaime huffs a breathless chuckle, "Oh yeah, I should probably go change again."

Sansa goes from pink to pomegranate and buries her face back in the crook of his neck, snorting a laugh against his skin.

Jaime laughs and strokes a hand over her hair, "What a day of firsts, aye?"

Sansa giggles harder, pulling back to look at him again, "I'll say. First meeting, first date, first kiss, first dry hump," she quips.

Jaime chuckles, "I think it's safe to say that was anything but dry."

Sansa squeaks indignantly, "Jaime! Gods- it's true, but you can't just say that!"

Jaime laughs heartily at that, "My apologies love, but I propose we straighten this situation out before it gets worse," he says.

Sansa sighs with a nod, climbing out of his lap. Jaime stands awkwardly, walking back to his bedroom. Sansa creeps after him. In their post orgasm haze the heat between them has dissipated but still simmers in the air. Jaime turns around to close the door behind him and finds Sansa there.

Sansa bites her lip, "Do you have something I could change into as well?" she asks.

Jaime swallows thickly and nods, letting Sansa in before closing the door behind her. Sansa holds his gaze as she licks her lips, twisting the hem of her shirt in her fingers. Jaime goes to his dresser, grabbing a pair of his boxer briefs and a t-shirt for her to wear. He hands her a pair of black boxer briefs and a green t-shirt.

Sansa smiles and gives him a soft, "Thanks."

"Of course," Jaime rasps, letting his eyes take in her flushed cheeks before he turns back to his dresser. He grabs a fresh pair of boxer briefs and shorts to put on before turning back to Sansa. She's staring at him with wide eyes, twisting the garments he handed her in her fists.

"Um," Jaime clears his throat, nervous and unsure, "I can go change in the bathroom, if you like."

"No," Sansa breathes with a shake of her head. She expels a deep breath, resolutely dropping the clothes he handed her to the floor and pulling off her t-shirt in one fluid motion. Her shorts follow quickly when she hooks her thumbs in the waistband and shoves them down her legs, stepping out of them.

"I want to see you," she says, standing before him in her sheer lace bralette and matching panties.

Jaime rakes his eyes over her lithe form, failing to choke down the groan that has been building in his chest. Sansa's the most exquisite thing he's ever seen. "Are you sure?" he asks hoarsely.

Sansa nods swiftly, "Yes. Please, Jaime. My love, my soulmate," she says, breathless.

Jaime swallows, "Okay," he rasps. He pulls his t-shirt off, his cock stiffening again in anticipation. Desire sucks the air from the room as he pulls off his soiled shorts. Sansa gasps sharply at the sight of his swelling cock imprinting against his boxer briefs.

Jaime hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs, Sansa watching with rapt attention. He holds his breath as he shoves his boxer briefs down his legs, letting his rapidly hardening cock spring free. Sansa admires his naked form, his hard cock jutting out from his body, both their chests rising and falling with shallow breaths.

Sansa crosses her arms over her chest, grabbing the elastic band of her bra and pulling it off over her head, baring her breasts to him before she sheds her panties. They stand bare before each other, arms limp at their sides as their eyes drink each other in.

Jaime breaks first, reaching for her. He traces his fingers from her forehead to her lips. Sansa whimpers as he drags his finger down her chin to her breast bone, splaying his hand flat over her heart. It thrums under his palm like a humming bird.

"You're so beautiful," he rasps.

Sansa clasps her hands around his wrist, "Gods, so are you," she murmurs, pulling herself closer, running her hands up his arm to his shoulders. Sansa presses herself against him from toes to collarbones, trapping his cock between their bellies as her hand explore every inch of his skin that she can reach. Jaime groans quietly as she strokes her hands down his sides, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

Sansa runs her hands up his chest to cup the sides of his neck, brushing her thumbs along his jawline. Jaime's arms encircle her, one arm firmly around her waist, hand splayed over her hip, as his other cradles the back of her head, carding his fingers through her hair and tilting her face to his.

"Sansa," he breathes, her eyes snap up to his and he claims her lips in an ardent kiss. Sansa melts in his arms, mewling into his mouth as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. Sansa hikes a leg up around his, her heel pressing into the back of his thigh. Jaime responds instantly, grasping the back of her thighs and lifting her to him. Sansa wraps her legs around his waist.

Jaime's lips part on a groan and Sansa delves into his mouth, massaging his tongue with her own. Jaime turns and deposits her on his bed. Sansa gasps as she lands on his fluffy duvet, suddenly bereft at the loss of Jaime's skin against her own. She looks up to see Jaime gazing down at her hungrily.

Sansa is ethereal spread out on his bed before him. Her eyes blown wide with lust, alabaster skin flushed down to her chest, pert rose-tipped breasts rising and falling with her rapid breathing, firey locks splayed around her head like a halo of autumn sunset.

Jaime crawls on the bed after her, stretching out over her slender frame and caging her in with his forearms. Sansa wraps herself around him running her hands over his muscled back, feeling his hard member press against her hip.

Jaime groans as he brings their lips back together, hitching her leg higher over his hip. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't have protection here, I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not comfortable with," he mutters against her lips.

Sansa purrs, "Jaime, baby. I've been on the pill since I was seventeen for my hormonal migraines, we've never been with anyone else. There's nothing holding me back from this. You're my soulmate, Jaime, I want to feel what that means."

Jaime holds her gaze, searching her eyes for any hint of uncertainty. He finds none. Jaime sawallows thickly, nodding, "Okay," he rasps, leaning in to take her lips.

Jaime supports his weight on one forearm to take himself in hand, Sansa tilts her hips to meet his, letting her legs fall open for him to slot between. Sansa whimpers at the feeling of his cock stroking over her folds, collecting her essence with the tip.

Jaime groans at how hot and wet she is, lining up with her entrance, "Deep breath, love, I'll go slow," he rasps against her lips.

Sansa nods, "I'm ready, Jaime, please," she pants, taking a deep breath as he pushes forward. Jaime watches Sansa's face as he slides in, seeing her eyes widen and pretty pink lips form a perfect little 'o' as he sheathes himself inside her.

Jaime pauses, letting Sansa breathe, "Are you okay?" he asks, muscles tense and shaking with restraint.

"Yes, keep going," Sansa gasps, carding her fingers through his hair and tugging. Jaime groans and brings their lips back together, swallowing her whimper down as he breaches her threshold.

Jaime's breath escapes him as he's fully seated inside her. He's overcome with an incredible sense of peace, like everything in the universe has finally clicked into place now that he's connected to his soulmate in the most intimate way.

After the initial burst of pain Sansa is awash in a sea of bliss. The feeling of her soulmate filling her so completely and having her body joined with his is the most perfect thing Sansa could ever imagine.

Sansa clings to Jaime, holding him in place with all her limbs as their hearts beat in time with each other, "Oh my Gods, Jaime," she whimpers, breathless.

"Sansa," Jaime groans, "Gods, you're so perfect, so beautiful. You feel amazing, love."

Sansa mewls, canting her hips against him, "Gods, so do you, please move. Take me, Jaime."

Jaime growls low in his throat, thrusting into her shallowly. Despite his orgasm less than twenty minutes ago he's on the edge of another. Jaime's every last nerve ending is alight, it feels like his soul is singing being engulfed in Sansa's tight heat. He breathes deeply through his nose, grounding himself back in the moment. Jaime pulls away slightly to watch Sansa as he makes love to her.

Sansa is writhing beneath him, her perky breasts pressing into his chest, panting his name as she bucks against him, urging him to move. Jaime pulls almost all the way out before thrusting forward again. Sansa gasps sharply as he bottoms out inside her before repeating the motion over and over again, long slow thrusts in and out of her silky walls.

Sansa whimpers, "Gods, Jaime, feels so good. Don't stop, Gods, please don't stop." Jaime groans, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder as he finds his rhythm, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. Sansa is panting against his ear, digging her nails in his back and shoulders as she meets his every thrust. Sansa feels that little fire in her belly start to crackle, heat spreading to her extremities as her second peak creeps up on her.

Jaime groans against the skin of her throat, feeling her walls start to flutter around him. Jaime feels his own orgasm building again, he wedges a hand between their bodies, petting through Sansa's auburn curls and finding her sensitive clit.

Sansa gasps sharply, raking her nails down his back as her already tight cunt clenches down on him. "Oh Gods, Jaime! I'm gonna- ah ah," Sansa cries before her orgasm overtakes her. She tosses her head back with a gasping cry of his name, shuddering against him as her walls clamp down on him over and over again.

"Oh my Gods," Jaime groans, growling low in his throat as his peak washes over him. Jaime is powerless to the clenching of Sansa's cunt around him, thrusting into her shallowly as he spills inside her.

Sansa trembles below him before going boneless, releasing her tight hold but keeping her hands on him. Jaime releases a final groan, rolling onto his back and taking Sansa with him, pillowing her head against his chest. Sansa whimpers as his softening cock slips out of her.

"Wow," Jaime mutters breathlessly, "That was incredible. How are you feeling?"

Sansa sighs blissfully, "So good. Perfect. I should probably go clean up, though," she says, moving to get up.

Jaime gently ushers her back down, "No no, let me," he says, getting up to go to his bathroom.

Sansa covers her mouth with a gasp at the sight off his back. "What?" Jaime asks as he turns back to Sansa with furrowed brows.

"Your back. Gods, I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Sansa asks with concern.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asks, trying to look at his back over his shoulder and turning in a circle like a dog chasing his tail.

Sansa laughs despite herself, "I like, destroyed your back. I'm sorry, it looks like you got attacked by a horny raccoon, it doesn't hurt?"

Jaime shakes his head, "I can't feel anything. I'll look at it in the mirror, I'll be right back." He goes to his bathroom naked as his nameday. Sansa loses sight of him behind the bathroom door but hears him call out, "Fuck, okay, I see what you mean," around a chuckle, "Rest assured it doesn't hurt, love. It does look pretty bad though."

Sansa giggles, smiling as she settles back against his pillows. She hears the sink run for a few moments before it shuts off and Jaime comes back to his room.

He crawls on the bed and nudges Sansa's knees apart, not batting an eye as he starts to wipe her clean, running the rag up the inside of her thighs before gently swiping at her folds. Sansa blushes furiously at the action but lets him do it, touched that he wants to care for her in such an intimate way.

Jaime looks up and catches her eye, laying a kiss to the inside of her knee before pulling away. Sansa spots a smear of red against the light grey terry cloth before he wads it up to toss in his hamper.

Jaime lies back down next to Sansa and gathers her in his arms. Sansa snuggles into his chest with a sigh. Jaime presses a kiss to her forehead and strokes her hair, "Do you want to go to bed? It's still early for me but if you're tired," he trails off.

Sansa smiles and lays a kiss against his chest, "No, it's pretty early for me too, I've always been a night owl. We can get dressed and watch a movie or something," she says, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"Okay, love," Jaime says, he leans in to kiss the tip of her nose. Jaime stands to grab his discarded clothes, Sansa follows, standing with a hiss. Jaime looks back at her over his shoulder, brows knit with concern.

Sansa gives him a soft smile, "I'm okay, I just forgot about it for a second," she says.

Jaime nods, "Okay," he says, leaning down to grab the clothes he handed her earlier that had been laying on the floor. Sansa takes them with a smile, pulling his t-shirt over her head before leaning against his bed to put on his boxer briefs. She rolls the waistband over a few times so they sit low on her hips before she pulls her hair from the collar of his shirt.

Jaime pulls on fresh boxer briefs of his own, forgoing shorts as he starts pulling his undershirt back on. When the fabric slides over his back he sucks a breath through his teeth, "Okay, that stung a little bit."

Sansa looks over at him, her big eyes round with concern, "I'll be fine, baby, don't worry about me," he says. "How are you, still okay?"

Sansa gives a soft smile, nodding, "I'm great, promise."

Jaime gives her a soft smile, "Good," he says, taking her hand and leading her back to the living room.

Jaime seats himself on the couch and grabs his now room temp beer from the coffee table, taking a sip as Sansa lies down on the couch and puts her head in his lap. Jaime smiles down at her, taking liberty to run his fingers through her long copper locks.

Sansa purrs contentedly and burrows into his lap. Jaime laughs occassionally at whatever he's watching and the sound warms her from the inside out. Despite her nap only a few hours ago Sansa feels her eyes slip closed, slowly but surely. Sounds from the television and Jaime's laughter float through her ears intermittenly and Sansa hums happily.

Jaime lounges on his couch with Sansa's head in his lap, running his fingers through her silky hair, totally content. He never really imagined what it would be like to be with his soulmate but this is better. By leaps and bounds today is literally the best day of his life, finally having sex at almost thirty namedays has nothing on the moment he laid eyes on Sansa, but it's close.

Jaime watches the sitcom re-run distractedly, chuckling at every other punchline until he hears Sansa's soft snores. He looks down to see her asleep, both hands clutched around his leg, just above the knee, like she's holding a teddy bear. Jaime feels himself beaming as he strokes his thumb over her cheek. He wants to pull her up and cradle her in his arms, holding her as she sleeps. He resists, for now.

Jaime finishes his beer and the episode of _Seinfeld,_ putting his empty bottle on the coffee table as another episode starts. Jaime pulls Sansa's hair away from her slender neck, stroking his thumb over her pulse point. Sansa hums sleepily and stretches, throwing her arm over his legs. Jaime has to stifle a giddy laugh (he'd never admit he almost _giggled_ like a school girl) but Gods, is she adorable.

Jaime has to be the luckiest man in the whole of Westeros. His soulmate is warm and compassionate, bright as the sun, intelligent, and as gorgeous as the day is long. Whatever he's done in his past lives to deserve such a radiant creature is beyond him, but she has to be a gift from The Gods, or the masters of fate knew he needed her to make it through what was to come, finally gifting her to him just three years before his world was turned upside down.

Unbidden he recalls his mother's words from the day he got his mark, when he asked what she thought it meant.

 _"I think it means your soulmate is strong and loyal. Someone who will fight your battles, not_ for you _but_ with you _, no matter what."_

Joanna Lannister could not have been more right. He thinks his mother would love Sansa.

Jaime feels himself getting choked up, so overcome with joy and gratitude for the ethereal being that is his soulmate, snoozing away in his lap. Sansa hums in her sleep again and squeezes his legs tighter. Jaime can't stand it anymore, he gathers Sansa in his arms, hooking his hands under her armpits and hauling her into his lap. Sansa only stirs slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck with a quiet grumble.

Jaime feels himself beaming as she settles herself against his chest, her forehead pressed to the side of his neck. Jaime lays a kiss against her temple. He wraps his arms around her and strokes her back. Sansa purrs like a kitten in her sleep, snuggling closer.

Jaime cradles her in his arms, standing from the couch to carry her to his bedroom. He manages to pull the duvet back without disturbing Sansa in his arms and he deposits her on his side of the bed. Sansa whimpers quietly when she hits the cold sheets but burrows into his pillow, breathing in his scent, and a little smile blooms on her lips as she curls into the covers.

Jaime smiles down at her and tucks a stray lock behind her ear before he goes back to clean up in the living room. He turns the tv off and picks up he and Sansa's drinks, her second glass of wine untouched, putting them on the kitchen counter and locking his door before going back to his bedroom, turning lights off along the way.

Jaime finds Sansa sound asleep, he doesn't want to wake her but he has to. Jaime leans down to press a kiss to her forehead, "Sansa, baby? Wake up, love. What time do you have to be up for work in the morning? I'll set an alarm," Jaime says softly, stroking her cheek.

Sansa stirs but doesn't open her eyes, grumbling, "Six, but I already have an alarm set on my phone."

Jaime chuckles softly, "All right, where is it? I'll plug it in for you," he says.

"Should be in my bag, charger's in the front pocket," she mumbles, followed by a cute little yawn.

Jaime kisses her forehead again and goes to grab her phone and charger, plugging it in and setting it on the nightstand. He plugs in his own phone and sets it next to Sansa's, stripping his t-shirt off before crawling in bed behind her and gathering her in his arms.

Jaime's hand is pressed against Sansa's chest as he spoons her, her heart beating in time with his own. "Sansa?" he whispers. Sansa hums, curling further into his arms. "Sansa?" he asks again, "you awake?"

Sansa nods slightly, "Uh-huh," she mumbles.

Jaime smiles, nuzzling against her temple, "Good, because I have to tell you something," he says.

"Hmm?" Sansa mumbles, eyes still closed but her brows furrowed in question.

Jaime kisses her cheek, smiling against her skin, "I love you," he whispers.

Sansa smiles, finally blinking her eyes open to peer at him over her shoulder, "I know. I love you, too, Jaime," she says softly, tilting her head down to kiss his fingertips pressed over her heart before tilting her face up for his lips.

Jaime happily returns her kiss, soft and sleepy but full of love. He wonders idly when she could move in with him as he settles his head onto the pillow beside Sansa, so they can fall asleep like this every night.

Jaime falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
